Semi Sweet Chocolate is Best
by Princessa Mia
Summary: It's a rainy day and Amu decides to bake a cake. Who show's up to help her? Minor Amu/Ikuto pairing, mostly just a normal day, with Amu creating a chocolate analogy to life.


Amu stared out the window and sighed. It was raining. Pouring to be exact. The one Friday she didn't have homework was the day she couldn't go outside with her friends like they planned to. The Guardians had planned an outdoor dinner, but because of the rain, they canceled. Now what was she supposed to do? The rest of her family was gone and Amu was house sitting again. Yep. Just her and her charas.

"What's wrong Amu-chan?" Miki asked.

"It's just the rain. I was really looking forward to spending time with the guardians." Amu said.

"That's OK Amu-chan! Lets go! Go! Go Amu-chan! We won't give up!" Ran cheered.

"Hold on a minute. I need my rain coat." Amu said after putting the cake away. She hurriedly put on her pink rain coat and knee high rain boots and pink rain hat over her jeans and t-shirt. Then she grabbed her favorite purple umbrella and headed outside.

Outside it was still raining cats and dogs. The clouds were a dark grey, and the rain seemed to put everyone in a quiet mood. Except of course, Ran.

"Go! Go! Amu-chan! Rain! Rain! Hooray! Hooray! Cake! Cake! We're going to bake a cake! Yay!" Ran cheered under the umbrella.

Amu smiled, Ran always had so much energy. Ikuto never had that much energy, especially on a rainy day. Ikuto... Where was he? Was he out of the rain?

Amu thought about Ikuto all the way to the grocery store, and all the way home.

"Is something wrong Amu-chan? You looked worried." Dia said.

"I'm fine Dia."

"Are you sure Amu-chan?" Miki asked slyly "You have that face you make when you think about Ikuto."

"WHAT?! I am not worried about Ikuto!" She exclaimed.

"Who said anything about being worried?" Ikuto asked.

Amu gasped.

"Ikuto! Where did you come from?!"

"It was raining and your house was close by. I hate the rain so I came here. Plus, my house is on the other side of town and by the time I got there, I would be soaked. You know, you should really lock your balcony door." Ikuto stated matter-of-factly.

"Go home Ikuto!"

"But then I'd be soaked. Plus, you'd worry if I wasn't where you could see me Amu." Ikuto took a step toward her.

"Wh-who said anything about being worried?" Amu looked away.

Ikuto chuckled. "I believe you did Amu."

Amu decided not to answer that. She walked past him and headed to the kitchen.

"Well, if you're going to stay, stop standing around and come help me in the kitchen. And take off your shoes!" She called.

Ikuto took off his shoes and followed her into the kitchen.

"Chocolate nyah! Ikuto! I want chocolate nyah!" Yoru whined.

Amu handed him a few chocolate chips. Yoru's eyes became saucers.

"Thank you Amu-chan!" He quickly gobbled down the chocolate.

"So what are you making?" Ikuto asked.

"Just a cake." Amu shrugged.

"It's the best cake ever!" Su said, bringing out the recipe book.

"Just a cake, Amu?" Ikuto raises his eyebrows.

"Well, Su wanted it, so we're making it." Amu blushed. Ikuto decided, just this once, he wouldn't call her strawberry.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Can you start on the milk chocolate cake? The dark chocolate is almost done so I'll do the semi sweet." Amu explained.

"Alright." Ikuto found a bowl and measured the ingredients. Meanwhile he watched Amu. She was absorbed in her work. She made sure each measurement was correct, the batter was mixed properly, and the batter was poured carefully into the pan. Then she started on the semi sweet. Whenever she thought Ikuto wasn't looking, she'd sneak a few chocolate chips.

"You like chocolate Amu?" Ikuto asked, catching her eating the chocolate for the tenth time. Amu blushed. Ikuto popped a semi sweet chocolate in his mouth.

"Delicious."

"Ikuto, what's your favorite chocolate?" Amu asked.

"Dark. Why? What's yours?"

"I'm just wondering. My favorite is semi sweet."

"Why's that?"

"I guess because it's right in the middle." Amu said, "Here, help me with the frosting." She handed Ikuto the bowl while she took out the powdered sugar. "I suppose chocolate can be like life in a way. Well, maybe not."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, milk chocolate is just the picture perfect part of life. It's sweet and it always has to be sweet and nothing can be sad and bitter about it. It's all about happiness. Dark chocolate is more bitter, and well, focuses more on the dark parts of life. Like sadness, with very little sweetness. Only enough to keep you going. Semi sweet has the perfect balance between the two. It had sweetness and bitterness, but it's combined in such a way that it's incredibly satisfying." There was a pause for a moment.

"I guess what I mean is, sometimes, people will just ignore the bitterness and just find the sweetness like milk chocolate. Others will only focus on the bad stuff and the bitterness, and won't let happiness into their life, like dark chocolate. But when you recognize the pain and the happiness you find this amazing blend right in the middle where life is most enjoyable." Amu looked down.

"I know that's weird, and probably crazy-"

"Amu." Ikuto said. Amu looked up.

"That's wonderful." Ikuto brushed Amu's hair away from her face. Amu started to turn pink. He gently leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"See you, Strawberry. Yoru, time to go." And with that, Ikuto walked straight into the pouring rain and left. Amu stood frozen, still in shock.

"Amu! Amu? Are you Ok?" Su asked.

"IKUTO!" Amu yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Ikuto came back to check on Amu, and maybe tease her more. There on the balcony, in a plastic box were two plates of cake. The bigger slice was labeled "Ikuto" and the smaller slice labeled "Yoru," both written in Amu's handwriting. Ikuto smiled and took a bite of cake. There was bitterness, sweetness, but in a perfect balance. Amu was right. Semi sweet was best.

XXXX

The next day, Amu woke up and checked outside to see if Ikuto had came back and taken the cake. He had. The cake was gone, but the plate and box was still there. On top of the box was a note.

"Thanks.

-Ikuto"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, so if you're offended by the chocolate thing, sorry if that bothers you. I like all chocolate, and I thought it was a good analogy. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism welcome! Keep writing everyone!

-Princessa Mia


End file.
